


Lookalikes

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas finds Dean in a compromising position, Deansturbation, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, M/M, why are you watching gay porn with two actors who look like us?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean has a naughty little secret, which Cas can never ever find out.Cas is about to find out.Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square fill: Why are you watching gay porn with two actors who look like us?





	Lookalikes

Dean likes porn. That's just a fact, like holy water burns demons, all ghosts turn vengeful eventually, and Bert and Ernie are gay. Everybody knows that his favourite adult content is Busty Asian Beauties- so sue him, he likes a hint of the exotic. Sam is well aware of the magazine collection under Dean's bed, and the platinum membership on the BAB website. Dean's pretty open about that, and of course what Sam disparagingly calls the cartoon porn.

Sam doesn't know about the _other_ porn.

Dean only ever looks at the other porn when he's alone in his room in the bunker. He can't risk Sam seeing it, and he _definitely_ can't risk Cas seeing it, so when they're on the road he never logs into that site. At home, he waits until it's late and everybody's in bed before opening his incognito window and looking at the latest video. It's his dirty little secret, and nobody can know.

It's not just that it's gay porn, though that in itself is enough for him to want to keep it to himself.

It's not just that one of the guys likes to wear panties, though that, too, in itself is enough for him to want to keep it to himself.

It's more about the actors.

Chevy Smith has light brown hair, green eyes, cock-sucking lips, and a smattering of freckles over cheekbones to die for. Remington Iron has dark brown hair, blue eyes, a deep voice, and the most amazing thighs and ass Dean's ever seen in a porn star- and he has seen a _lot_ of porn stars.

He'd been halfway through jerking off to one of their videos for the first time when he realised that Chevy and Remington kinda look like him and Cas. 'Halfway through' turned into 'holy shit incredible orgasm' in two seconds flat, and he'd signed up for the platinum membership on their website too.

Tonight is one of the lucky nights he gets to use that membership. Sam's off 'hunting' with Eileen, which Dean hopes means they're getting some bom-chicka-wow-wow of their own, and Cas is off doing angel business or whatever, so Dean has the bunker to himself. He gets naked, takes out his laptop, and plugs in his good headphones to get the full effect of all the noises Chevy and Remington make. The latest video is Chevy's turn to bottom, so Dean digs into his secret stash of goodies and takes out a dildo and some lube to re-enact whatever Remington does to Chevy and pretend that it's Cas doing it to him instead.

He's got the laptop on his pillow so he can watch while on his hands and knees, one hand pumping the dildo in and out, breathing heavily as he hits his prostate with every thrust. Everything is going perfectly, and he's pretty sure he'll be able to follow Remington's instruction to Chevy to come without touching his cock.

Then he feels a hand on his back.

Dean quickly pulls the dildo out and brandishes it like a weapon as he pops up onto his knees to see who or what touched him. The sudden movement pulls the headphones out of the plug, and when he tugs them off, he hears the sounds of moaning and skin slapping skin coming from the tinny speakers of his laptop. That's all embarrassing enough, but then he sees who the intruder is.

It's Cas.

Fuck.

Cas is looking at the laptop screen with that little squint and head tilt of his, and then he looks at Dean and the dildo, and shit, even Cas can put two and two together here.

'Dean,' he says in the deep, growly way of his, 'why are you watching gay porn with two actors who look like us?'

'Um…' Dean says intelligently.

Cas takes a step closer. The porn is still going on in the background, but Dean is frozen in place, unable to lean over to switch it off or even put down the damn dildo. Cas looks at the screen again and licks his lips. 'This is a good one. I'm particularly fond of Chevy's choice of pink panties. It's a shame he ruins them at the end.'

Dean's jaw drops. 'You've seen it?'

'Of course, Dean,' Cas replies, taking another step so that he's now just inches away. 'It's gay porn with two actors who look like us. I have a platinum membership.'

Dean's erection, which had started to flag, is now raging again; the very tip brushes against Cas's trenchcoat, sending a shiver down Dean's spine. 'Fuck,' he sighs, trying to process that Cas has also been watching porn of their lookalikes.

'Would you like me to help you with that, Dean?' Cas asks, looking down at Dean's cock.

'Fuck, yes,' Dean says eagerly, and before he knows it, he's been thrown onto his back on the bed. Cas takes the laptop over to the desk and closes the lid, finally ending the pornographic backing track. Dean comes up onto his elbows to watch Cas take off his trenchcoat and suit jacket. He keeps the shirt and tie on, but rolls up his sleeves neatly, apparently in no particular hurry to do whatever it is he plans to do to Dean's dick. 'Cas, please, I need you, buddy.'

Cas's eyes flash, and in another moment, he's straddling Dean's legs, staring down at him with a smitey expression. 'Don't call me that when I'm about to make you come.'

'Sorry,' Dean says meekly. 'Force of habit.'

'What is this to you, Dean?' Cas asks as he rolls his hips to give Dean the barest amount of friction on his needy cock. 'Just a moment of release, and then we go back to being "buddies" afterwards?' Cas doesn't have his hands free to do air quotes, but Dean can practically see them around the word buddies and the disparaging connotation they give it.

'Is that what you want?' he asks nervously.

Cas grabs Dean's wrists fiercely and holds them over Dean's head with one hand. He brings his hips down more roughly, and Dean moans as he rocks his own up to meet the hardness in Cas's suit pants. 'I want all of you, Dean.'

'Fuck, yes, yeah, me too, Cas. Want you so much, always,' Dean stammers, relief and arousal coursing through him. 'Please, Cas, want you, need you, angel.'

Cas's lips curl up slightly at the endearment. 'I need you too, human.'

Without further ado, Cas slides down Dean's body and takes the long-suffering cock into his mouth. It doesn't take Dean long to come hard down Cas's throat, thankful that nobody else is around to hear his ecstatic screams. He then demands that Cas gets naked so he can return the favour and proceeds to do so enthusiastically.

They lie together afterwards in what even Dean would admit is a post-coital cuddle, and Dean can't help but ask. 'Do you really have a platinum membership to Chevy and Remington?'

'Of course. It's the best value for money package on the site.'

'Yeah, obviously, but I mean… you like it that much?'

Cas turns his head so can look at Dean properly. 'I'm not as interested in pornography in general as you are, but when I discovered these two actors, I was immediately drawn to them. If what you're really asking is, am I really so desperately full of love and lust for you that I fulfil the craving by pleasuring myself to a large amount of pornography with lookalike actors, the answer is yes.'

'Wow. OK, uh, well, that's good. 'Cause, you know, same for me. All of that.'

Cas smiles warmly, and Dean's heart skips a beat. 'Good. Now get some rest, and once you've recovered I'm very interested in trying the scene from video thirty-two.'  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ryn for suggesting the name Chevy Smith!


End file.
